User blog:Dance4Life/My Life
Okay so I saw like many people do this '''*cough* cherry *cough* '''and I decided to do one! Some of this is not really that sad Ok, Here we go This story was to boring to start when I was like 5 so I started it at when I was 8. When I was 8 I lived in South Jersey (i am not from Jersey shore) I was the nicest person in school. I had alot of friends I got good grades till' I went to the 4th grade and mai friends started to bully my other friends I did not know what I should do so, one day I just broke up the fight but I lost like 5 friends now i was down to 6 then a month later (I was 10 by this point) My Mom dicied to move to New York I told "No, I hate Cities" she repied "then we will move to the Neighborhood part" I was like: then I glumly went "Fine" I sadly packed and I said one last Good bye to my school and friends Then I took a sad air plane ride I tried to make friends on the plane but they all told me that they were going to the city Lukily it was like an hour plane ride We went to our new house and our mouths droped open (our meaning: my mom and dad me my sister and my 2 bros) There was a HUGE play ground nice next door neighbors a POOL with a water fall my next door neighbor was 9!! and she also had a pool someone who lives behind me ended up being mai best friend what could go wrong! :D School went wrong (by now I was 11) It was 5th grade a year later the girls got nastier But I still had my 2 best friends (i will not give out their names) and I made 5 news ones at school but the fight thing happened again my friends were fighing with my other friends I stopped it I did not lose any I solved so many problems that day I came home exhusted because I also had a Reading test but when i was on the bus I got a Text from my mom saying We have a surprise The surprise was 2 DOGGIESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D THEY WERE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTIE one was 2 the other was 6 monthss IT WAS THE BEST A month later it was summer and I had such a fun summer I was 12 and in August I joined Wikia and I met this guy in Comunity Central You guys know him Z! He was... nice but He said something about visting some place he said NY and I surprigly asked "what part" He went Neighbor hood part I was like O___O "okay".... I replied Soon I figured out he was moving NEXT DOOR the other house next door and I was just like O___O again Soon he became my friend I became 13 I got another Puppy a wittle Pitbull So, Yeah thats my life ~lovah out Category:Blog posts